1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a waterproof advertising display device including a captive calculator. The display device is particularly adapted for use on a shopping cart of the telescopingly nestable type wherein the device is attached to the cart rear receptacle and the calculator is slanted relative to the remainder of the display.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, in modern self-help shopping the customer pushes a wheeled push cart about the store. Items to be purchased are placed in the cart and taken to a check out stand. Basically a customer is left to his own devices to find items, to compare price, and to know if he has sufficient funds to cover the total. The customer takes the cart outside and after placing purchased items in his car, he leaves the cart in a parking lot storage area where it is subjected to the weather.
Typically, also, many modern shopping carts are of the type that can be telescopingly nested, that is they can be partially wheeled one inside the other. In this manner they can be stored in a smaller area and can be moved in mass from outside holding areas to inside the store for customer pickup.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a display device on the shopping cart displaying shopping information, such as a store index or special sale items or other advertising, as an aid to the customer. It is further desirable that the display is protected from the elements, particularly rain and water, and yet be easily changeable to reflect changes in item location and price. It is also desirable to incorporate a calculator into such display device and to protect the calculator from theft.
It is further desirable that such a waterproof and easily changeable display device incorporating a calculator be adapted for use on a telescopingly nestable shopping cart.